Sin Reservas
by LunaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Shinsui debe aclarar algunos de los conceptos erróneos que tiene Nanao luego del regreso de Lisa al Seireitei.


**Holaaaa!**

**Les traigo otro fanfic, esta vez de Shinsui&Nanao n.n**

**Ni Bleach, ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La historia pertenece a **_**Kitsune Moonstar **_**quien me dejó traducirla.**

**Espero que les guste! n.n**

**Sin reservas.**

Su Nanao-chan era la mujer más testaruda que conocía. Shinsui suspiró mientras miraba a su escritorio. La insignia de teniente de Nanao estaba en el centro de la mesa, con su cinta cuidadosamente doblada. ¿Por qué no iba a escucharlo? Esa no era la primera vez que ella había intentado dejar su insignia desde que Lisa había regresado al Seireitei. Shinsui había sido muy claro respecto a su opinión sobre el tema. Cerró los ojos recordando la escena.

Ella había estado allí, delante de él, tendiéndole su insignia de teniente. "Tómela."

Él había levantado sus manos, no queriendo ni pensar en eso. "Nanao-chan."

"Ella la va a querer devuelta", había insistido Nanao.

Shinsui notó una porción de dolor en su voz plana.

"Nanao-"

"Tómela!" insistió ella.

"Te la di a ti por una razón Nanao, y no fue porque se la devolvería a ella libremente."

Shinsui se había negado a aceptar su insignia en aquel momento, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla ahora. Pero parecía que tenía que dejarle algunas cosas más claras a su preciosa Nanao-chan. Primero debía encontrarla. Al parecer, ella ya sabía que él no aceptaría su renuncia en persona, por lo que la dejó en su escritorio y desapareció.

Le llevó más de una hora encontrarla. Sabía muy bien que Nanao era muy difícil de encontrar hoy en día. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la vio sentada en una roca en los jardines de la Sexta División. Shinsui frunció ligeramente el ceño tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de acercársele. Necesitaba que Nanao realmente lo escuchara esta vez. Sabía lo que debía hacer, dio un paso al frente y utilizando el Shunpo recogió a Nanao en sus brazos y volvió a utilizar el Shunpo.

Finalmente se detuvo en el techo de una de sus habitaciones privadas, con Nanao en su regazo, atrapada para que él pudiera estar seguro de que lo miraría a los ojos.

"Alguna vez te he mentido, Nanao?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Recuerda que… necesito que me escuches." Liberó una de sus manos para atrapar un mechón de su pelo, y ponerlo tras su oreja. Mirando directamente a sus ojos trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Tú no eres un reemplazo. Nunca lo fuiste. Si te hiciste cargo del puesto que había dejado Lisa, fue porque eras la mejor calificada para la posición y la que más se ajustaba para trabajar conmigo. Yo tenía dos personas a las cuales podía elegir como teniente, tú y Lisa. No duró mucho tiempo la difícil decisión, tú te ganaste la posición, y no voy a reemplazarte… no puedo reemplazarte. Lisa es mi amiga, y me he culpado muchos años de su muerte. Me alegro de que esté viva, pero ella no puede sustituir ni a alguien de la Octava División, ni a alguien de mi vida. Nada va a cambiar eso."

Él le sostuvo la mirada deseando que por fin le creyera. Shinsui entendía su vulnerabilidad. La Octava había sido el verdadero hogar de Nanao durante años, y ahora ella y su lugar se sentían amenazados. Sin embargo, estaban amenazados por alguien a quien él quería y respetaba mucho, y sabía que Nanao siempre había albergado la sospecha de que ella solo era el reemplazo de Lisa y nada más. Por supuesto que no lo era. Nanao y Lisa eran dos personas diferentes, y si bien Shinsui las quería a ambas, lo hacía de dos formas muy diferentes. La cosa era que Nanao no podía ser reemplazada a sus ojos, no importaba lo que ella pensara, ella era la mejor opción para teniente de la Octava en ese momento. Y él no la dejaría sufrir, ni la perdería a causa de sus ideas falsas.

Nanao le devolvió la mirada sin pestañar. Pareció encontrar lo que había estado buscando.

"Estas absolutamente seguro?"

Shinsui asintió con la cabeza. "Si, Nanao."

"Está bien."

Con una sonrisa, Shinsui sacó la insignia de ella de su bolsillo y se la ató alrededor de su brazo de nuevo. Le dio un beso en la frente. Ella era su Nanao-chan, y no sabría qué sería de él sin ella.


End file.
